What Comes After
"What Comes After" is the sixth episode of the first season of The Untold Stories. It is the sixth episode of the series overall. It premiered on February 20, 2019. It was written by Cat and Garlicominx and was pre-read by RexManFly. Plot One month after the death of Chelsea Williams, the group witnesses strange missings, attacks and deaths around the country. Synopsis TBA Other cast Co-stars * Kirisaite as Kiri Krakze * ComedyRussell as Russell Oliwdae * Elgomork as Emerelda Swongluff * Holl!e as Hollie Harkaway * Jackeeboyo as Jaclynn White * SunsetMagic as Sarah Allington * FredoBear as Freddie Amberson * prozeyic as Kylo Parkinson * Jashani as Jashani Sralediu * zombii as Zombii Redridge * serkuwizard as Serkuvian Westermunn * FergieFerg as Fergus Armstrong * Dodobirdy as Dovores Xambletunn * Pyreeness as Pyrder * Lolrider as Leanne * SofiaGarders as Sofia * BigBrownieBoy as Brownie * Nieligquo_ as Neil * Dawidgem as David * Garmander1999 as Garmander Elmaretto* * JackandRose as Rose Elmaretto* * Ignotom_ as Ignitus Protelmgrin* * Protom_ as Propotem Windemgarta* * W1ll1am as William Redridge* Uncredited * Unannounced portrayer as Great-McDonald * Unannounced portrayer as Fredilin Samiskowski * Unannounced portrayer as Queenie Oliwdae Deaths * Jaclynn White (sometime in the year of 1965) (Confirmed fate) * Nikos Lees (Confirmed fate) (Off-screen) * Brownie * Atleast 3 unnamed Witch Hunters Trivia * First appearance of Kiri Krakze * First appearance of Russell Oliwdae * First appearance of Emerelda Swongluff * First appearance of Hollie Harkaway * First appearance of Sarah Allington * First appearance of Freddie Amberson * First appearance of Kylo Parkinson * First appearance of Jashani Sralediu * First appearance of Zombii Redridge * First appearance of Serkuvian Westermunn * First appearance of Fergus Armstrong * First appearance of Dovores Xambletunn * First appearance of Pyrder * First appearance of Leanne * First appearance of Sofia * First appearance of Neil * First appearance of David * First (and last) appearance of Brownie. (Alive) * First (and last) appearance of Jaclynn White. (Alive) * The title of the episode, "What Comes After" comes from The Walking Dead's episode "What Comes After" which features the characters before their 6 six year leap, whereas this episode features the characters after their 1 month leap. * This is the first episode an Elf appears. * This is the first episode The Broomsticks Games appears. * This is the first episode where a Magical Headquarters appears. * This is the first episode where multiple Magical Jobs are shown; Magical Model, Broomstick Player, Bulldover, Newspaper Handler, Headquarter Guard, Headquarter Office Worker and Headquarter Hearing Spokespeople. * This is the first episode where Dark Magicals and Witch Hunters appear. * This is the first episode where members of the Hillsford Farm are named and seen. * Despite the unknown numbers of the 1965 Approval Year, it is revealed to be 10 students along with the servant being Llama MacCarones and loyalty being Great-McDonald. * This is the first episode where Great-McDonald, Fredilin Samiskowski and Queenie Oliwdae are mentioned. * This is the first episode without a Cliffhanger or it ending with an Intense Scene. * This is the first episode where other Approval Houses/Schools are mentioned; Winkelmerry, New Carpemtun and Komrolfgy. * This episode currently claims 35 credited characters, 6 credited mention characters, 3 uncredited mention characters, 69 uncredited unidentified characters. * This is the first episode where black and LGBT+ characters appear. * In this episode, the number of Housemates from the start to present went from 9 to 11 including dead and housemates that have left. This was announced after the episode that this was done on purpose due to the usual number of Housemates is 10-12 and at the start to episode 5 it only grew from 5 to 9. * It was later revealed that there will be no more Housemates with Kiri and Russell being the last 2. Goofs/bloopers * During Hollie Harkaway's speech she announced the death of Chelsea Williams. However, it is later confirmed by Leanne and Fergus Armstrong that she is not dead and is missing. It was later announced after the episode that the Magical Public do not know about her death. * At the beginning of the return to Krakze House, there appear to be 6 Hillsford Farmers, although towards the end there appear to be 4; Brownie, David, Neil and an unidentified graying woman. It was later announced after the episode that 2 unidentified Farmers were never meant to be there. Behind the scenes * Hollie Harkaway's last name was originally Grollagoll which was meant to be a close last name to the Groll's (half breed of Goblin and Troll) although was changed to Harkaway to represent a Hawk. * The original Dark Magical attack was in Colorado and not in New Mexico. * The South Family Hut was originally in a farm called "The Westbrook Farm". * Rose Elmaretto and Garmander Elmaretto were originally placed under the name "Elmoretto". * Zombii Redridge (played by zombii) was originally played by Sykoo. * Kiri Krakze was originally going to have the last name of "Anderson" from the Royal, Lucy Anderson which the Anderson's are presumably related to the McDonald's. Meaning Kiri, Rachel and Sophie would've all been cousins. * The ending song was originally Gold Rush '''by Death Cab for Cutie.'''